Impossibly Beautiful
by 993TheOneEyedKing986
Summary: HIATUS/ She got into a car crash and in her former life was in love with tokyo ghoul, she is also very familliar with SI fanfics, so will she will she run away from ghoul inhabited tokyo? Or will she get to close to some of the ghouls and start thinking of them as more than just characters in a manga? I think we all know the answer to that question. (UtaxOC) hopefully?
1. Authors Note

**Hey people that probably aren't going to read this, this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction and I'm probably going to be horrible at this but please if you think I'm horrible don't mind telling me, if you have any suggestions to make the story better or even plot wise suggestions hit me up because I don't really have a solid plot yet. If I don't finish this or even write a second chapter don't hate on me because I told you so? And I love you all even if no one is going to want to read my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or its plotlines, only my own.**

 **If any of this storys plotlines or anything else seems familiar to you I promise I'm not trying to rip anyone off I just have read a lot of Tokyo Ghoul fanfics and they might sometimes invade my writing even if I don't mean too**

 **On another note the beginning of my story may seem a little bit like Ode To Sleep by Calloniel but I've had this idea before I even read it. It's an amazing story and is way better than what mine will ever be so I recommend you go read it I fell in love with it and I hope you do to, she's really talented at writing.**

 **Okay on to the story hope you don't hate it, have fun**

 **Signed, Amber**


	2. The End

She was floating. With nothing to support her she was floating through the air, air? No, it was more like water. Warm water that was surrounding her and hugging her body, yet she was not wet. It was a weird, but pleasant feeling. She just floated there she didn't know how long for, days? Weeks? It could have been decades for all she knew, but what she did know was that she was happy. And that's all that mattered.

Suddenly and without warning that feeling was gone, reality slammed back into her and she was ripped from the happiness that she knew. Her heart beating faster and her breathing becoming rapid as she came to consciousness, she felt a pressing weight on top of her crushing her and restricting her breath. She became very aware of the rest of her body realizing just now that she couldn't feel her legs, she was scared before, but just the thought of that terrified her. She started hyperventilating, she had no idea how she got there or even where she was. After a few minutes she made an effort to calm her breathing, the hyperventilating was making her vision even more spotty then it was before, if that was even possible. 

She tried to move but cried out and almost started sobbing as she felt a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. It was so intense that it was the only thing she could think about, it consumed her every thought. She didn't think as to how she got there or where she was, the single most important thing in her life right now was to escape that pain. How she hadn't felt it before, she didn't know, but right now the only thing she knew was pain. The more she thought about it the more blurry her vision became and suddenly she started thinking that maybe just maybe it would be better if she just succumbed to the darkness, everything would be better and the pain would all go away, yeah that seems like the right idea, no more thinking about college or getting her life together, no more flakey friends or just sitting in the darkness at night just willing her family to love her for who she is. Just, peace. 

So as she laid there waiting for death. Her final thought went to her parents, and how disappointed they would have been to see her, giving up so easily, but she didn't care, they never understood her. She could handle their disappointment, as long as it would make the pain go away. Sure she was a coward and sure she was selfish but that didn't matter anymore, nothing would matter anymore. She wasn't a suicidal person, and was sure that no matter how much worse things could have gotten she never would have killed herself, but while she lay dying, she wasn't ashamed to say, that she finally felt freer than she had ever felt in her entire life, as her vision turned black and her last breath left her


	3. The Beginning

She woke up confused and gasping for breath, looking around at her surroundings, searching for something familiar but found nothing. She looked around at the nurses in the room. _Nurses_? Wait, was she in a hospital? What was going on? Hadn't she died? The events from that night came rushing back to her. The crash. The car flipping. Accepting her fate. Her parents. _Her parents_! She hadn't realized that her parents had been in the car in her panic (despite what people think she does actually have emotions) Where are her parents? If the doctors had managed to save her, could they have saved them? Wait, they had saved her? She was sure that she had died, everything had just seemed so peaceful. Maybe she just passed out, yeah that must be it right? She turned to the nurses to ask about her parents when she noticed the shocked look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice coming out rough from underuse. "Are my parents okay?"

One of the nurses approached her slowly

"Miss" she says cautiously "you-you've been in a coma for three years"

"W-what?" She stuttered, confused "can you at least tell me if my parents are okay? We were in a car crash t-they were driving me to my new college"

The nurse looked at her with pity "Miss, we found you by the road with no ID, there was no car or anybody nearby"

She tensed "What? What do you mean? We were driving through Colorado, of course there were people nearby?"

"Miss, where do you think you are?"

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME MISS!" She sighed, gave the nurse an apologetic look and continued "Sorry I'm just really confused right no- wait." She froze "what do you mean where do I think I am, I'm in America. Right?"

"Miss-"

"Lily. My name's Lily Red"

"Miss Red" she paused "you're in Tokyo"

Her whole body tensed 

" _What?"_

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey to anybody who decided to take time out of their day to read my story, (thanks by the way) I want to write longer chapters, but I've never really written anything before so if I even do write more chapters I'm sorry that I can't make them longer I'm just doing this on a chapter to chapter basis. The more I write the better I'll get (I think) so just bear with me. Thanks =) love you all.**


	4. Chapter 3

She felt her whole world turn upside down

"What do you mean I'm in Tokyo?" She said panicking "I can't even speak-" She stopped. She hadn't even noticed. How could she have not noticed? She _was_ speaking Japanese. Well, that was a new development.

She took a moment to calm down before she spoke again.

"Nevermind" she told the nurse, she didn't want her to think that she was crazy

Wait.

She was in Tokyo. Magically speaking Japanese. And the nurses don't know any thing about her.

Either She really messed herself up in that coma, or... she had actually died.

"Can you tell me the names of all of the surgeons here?" She frantically asked

"Wha-"

"Please? I just want to know it'll only take a second"

There was one name that she didn't want to hear on that list. This was like a start to a really bad SI fic. Except for the fact that there was one series that she was obsessed with that took place in Tokyo, and no one would want to be stuck in that world. She needed to be sure.

The nurse sighed and listed off the names of all of the surgeons, she held her breath and hoped she wouldn't hear the one name that she was _sur_ _e_ would sign her death sentence. And then it happened.

"- and, Dr. Kanou."

If she had thought her world was turned upside down by the fact that she was in Tokyo, now it was completely flipped upside down, inside out _and_ torn in half (like she was sure to be sooner or later).

She thought fast. She could use this to her advantage. "I only remember fragments of things before the cras- before I was in a coma" she lied "and one of those things was that my mom knew a surgeon in Tokyo." This way she could get them to tell her stuff that she should know without seeming suspicious. "But he wasn't on the list, I don't know his name but I was sure that if I heard it I would remember."

"That's okay Miss Red, I'm sure with time you'll remember"

Yeah sure

"Thanks Miss-" I read her name tag "Fujita"

"Call me Yua" she responded

"Then you can call me Lily"

She nodded and asked a few more questions, before she left me alone with my thoughts.

The next few days were uneventful, just some more checkups and running test to make sure that everything was working properly, but she was bored. Sitting in a hospital all day can keep the ghouls away, but it had no other perks, she was starting to think she might prefer the ghouls.

She had heard the nurses talking about Dr. Kanou and the big controversy over some surgery that he had performed, But she hadn't been able to leave her room until today.

Maybe there _was_ a ghoul she could go to to quell her boredom.

She got up from her bed and quietly walked to the door, passing a mirror on the way by. Wait mirror? Rushing back to the mirror, she examined herself.

She sighed in relief. She looked the exact same as she did before the crash, she was rather skinny yet still muscular and agile and she guessed that she was still 5"5. The only change was the colour of her hair, it was very fitting and foreshadowed a lot. It was white, white as snow and so were her eyebrows. Looking back into the mirror she fixed her shoulder length hair and continued on to the door.

Opening it and looking around, she checked to see if anyone was out there. She may be allowed to leave the room, but she wasn't so sure that she was allowed to break in to other people's rooms.

She walked down the hallway looking at the name plates next to the doors, hoping he was on the same floor as her. As she walked further down the hallway she saw it, right next to the emergency exit, a name that made her rethink her entire idea to even _associate_ with anyone in the main plot, _especially_ Kaneki Ken.

Steeling herself she walked straight to the door and slowly opened it.


	5. Chapter 4

He was asleep.

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked further into the room, the smell of hospital more prevalent here then in her own. Closing the door she looked around, it was empty. Not _really_ empty, of course, but just... plain. That was to be expected of her room, obviously because she had no one, but here, there were no flowers, no cards, nothing. Searching for something, _anything_ that would show her a person had been living here for three days, sadness engulfed her when she realized that it was useless. The room was bare, nothing but half a glass of water and an untouched plate of food that sat on the bedside table, and Kaneki of course.

Wait, she looked at the food again. That was right wasn't it, he couldn't eat human food. She turned her head back to Kanekis sleeping form and watched him breathe in and out, his chest rising and falling with every breath. A look of pity had overtaken her face and she fought to get rid of it, if she was in Kanekis position she certainly wouldn't want anyone to look at her like that, she would've exploded.

Moving towards the chair next to the bed, she took a seat.

If anyone were to have walked in right then, they might've mistaken her for a sister, or girlfriend, just by the way she was so fondly looking at him. But the facts, were quite the opposite, she hadn't even known him for a full minute. The thought saddened her, as she looked down at his soft black hair and his round features that made him look like he wouldn't hurt a fly, an odd wave of protectiveness washed over her. She _wanted_ to be his friend, to get to know him. That may seem crazy, she still hadn't even uttered a single word to him, but he made her feel like she had know him her entire life. Maybe it was just the fact that she had read about him, but it seemed like more than that, she _knew_ it was more than that.

"Ummm, hello?" A soft voice spoke. She looked up in shock and an inquisitive face stared back at her.

She stared at him not knowing what to say and only just now, noticed how big and round his eyes were, like a child arriving at Disney Land for the first time, and even though it wasn't possible, his features looked even less threatening than when he was asleep.

She had been staring at him a few seconds too long before she noticed him giving her a questioning look, and her brain quickly caught up.

"Sorry" she apologized, a little bit too late "I'm a patient here too, I just got kinda bored so I decided to wonder around and ended up here. Also I promise I wasn't staring creepily at you, I just got lost in my thoughts"

well it _was_ true right?

After a brief pause, he smiled "Oh, well I'm Kaneki Ken"

She held out her hand "Lily Red, but you can call me Lily" he hesitated for a moment but then placed his hand in her own, she couldn't help but notice how warm it was.

"Oh! are you not from here?" He asked, surprised "Your Japanese really good"

"I kinda don't remember" she said acting sheepish, he gave her a confused look and she clarified "I have amnesia"

"Is that why you're here?"

"I just woke up from a coma three days ago and they wanted to do some extra tests to make sure that I was fine, I'll only be here for a couple more days" she replied

"Oh that's funny, that's when I had my accident"

Funny, yeah...

"The doctors said I'll be ready to leave in a week" he continued "I can't wait to get out of here, the food isn't that good, I can't keep any of it down."

An overwhelming need to reassure him hit her. "I'm sure it just has to do with post surgery symptoms" she said obliviously

"How did you know I had surgery" he asked, not seeming suspicious of her, just a little confused

She cursed herself for letting something slip and replied quickly "I saw your sheet outside, a lot of the nurses were also talking about you and Dr. Kanou." She didn't _really_ want to lie to anyone, especially Kaneki, but sometimes it was just a necessary evil.

"Oh, yeah" he seemed kind of down

"Anyways, what are you gonna do when you get out of this dump?" She asked, suddenly wanting to cheer him up "How about I take you out for burgers when we're finally allowed to leave, seeing as you just had surgery, I think I'll treat you" the hospital had promised to supply her with money until she got a job of her own "but I think you'll have to pick the place, I don't remember any of the good ones, or any at all actually, but don't pick anything too expensive alright?"

That instantly got him smiling again "Are you sure?" He asked, sounding like he had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. When she nodded, he continued. "How about big girls! My friend and I always go there to celebrate things"

"Sounds like a plan to me" She smiled "Surviving surgery definitely seems like something to celebrate" she didn't want him to think it was a date or really mess with the plot, so she said "how about we invite your friend too, I don't want to get in the way of tradition"

He looked at her as if to ask if she was sure, and then nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" he repeated

O-o-O-o-O

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys thanks for reading my story.**

 **I just wanted to give a shout out to thetineemermaid, thanks for commenting on my story, it really gave me the motivation I needed to keep writing.**

 **If you hadn't have commented I probably wouldn't have even written a second chapter, so thanks.**

 **I also wanted to thank anybody reading this for sticking along through my horrible writing, because I'm starting to watch YouTube videos and read online about how to improve my writing and I thinks it's already starting to improve.**

 **If you want, don't be afraid to leave a review, positive or negative. Feedback always helps, and It gives me more motivation when I know I have people to please.**

 **Thanks=)**


End file.
